wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia:Rules
You MUST follow these rules. Do NOT break them! General *No vandalizing the wiki. *No parodies of The Wiggles, unless The Wiggles were affiliated with the parody in some way. *Articles must be written in 3rd person narration. (Unless you are giving direct information to readers; for example, this rules page.) *A minimum of 98% of this wiki MUST be related fully to The Wiggles. *Nothing beyond the PG limit. (Especially nowhere around the R rating) *No inappropriate images. (Porn, Violence, etc.) *When the image has a caption, make sure it DOESN'T have a curse word. This is the same subject as the rule above and below. *Swearing and profanity is FORBIDDEN (meaning never aloud) on Wigglepedia. *No complaining about getting a strike. Or you'll likely get another. *Before you create a page, make sure it's necessary before creating it. If you don't know if it is, notify an administrator. If your page is deleted, politely ask the admin who deleted it why. Click here for an understanding of what is and what isn't necessary for Wigglepedia. *Do not edit another person's profile. If you want them to change something on theirs, you can suggest it on their message wall. *Not reading the rules is not an excuse. *You can apologize for breaking these rules if you've done so, or currently in trouble on Wigglepedia. But then explain why you broke the rule. (But not if the rule above is why you broke the rules) and then please vow to never break the rules ever again, and we are able to help. *Do not upload pictures that might scare others. *Do not pester any users because answering questions on the message walls can cause serious trouble. *Do not ever, ever mess up or harass Wigglepedia by thinking of new ideas for the pages and their names, or even the picture galleries. *If you want to rename the pictures' names from the Classic Wiggles videos, upload HD ones from YouTube first. *If you want to add lyrics to the song pages, check the album booklets or the DVD subtitles, or even the captions on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. * No adding pictures of abella_paige. * Do not ever, ever creative duplicate accounts, only one account. Necessary Vs. Unnecessary Here is a list of necessary and unnecessary stuff to create pages about. Necessary *Wiggles Characters *Songs that were performed by The Wiggles. *Locations that only exist in the Wiggles' world, and not in real life. *Videos that were uploaded only on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. *Other artists who are actually involved with The Wiggles Production. For example, The Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes released the Och Aye the G'Nu CD and books together. Unnecessary *Articles based on someone else's blog post. (Unless they give you permission to do so.) *Real-life topics that have nothing to do with The Wiggles, even if they may have been involved in a minor way somehow. *Certain Camera Shots *Where both 4:3 (full screen) and 16:9 (widescreen) versions of videos or TV episodes exist, 4:3 snapshots are usually unnecessary as 16:9 versions usually show more of the picture. * Separated pages of the albums, songs, etc unless they're redirects and do not create separated trivia pages, either. * Content such as the Taiwanese version that feature people from The Wiggles or The Wiggles themselves but not related to them, unless they belong to other Wikis. If you want more information about Necessary Pages Vs. Unnecessary Pages, you can contact Jacob or Hunter about it. Galleries *Images posted in galleries must be put in chronological order. *Images posted in galleries must relate to the topic of the gallery on the page. *Images posted in galleries must be reuploaded in DVD quality. *Do not upload too many snapshots to make them complete such as Wiggledance, unless you ask permission. Chat *Do not advertise unless it's important *No swearing. *No slang. *No Chain Mail. *No threats or any offensive messages *Please be nice and do not use ALL CAPS unless your saying abreviations of something (ex: IAWWW = It's a Wiggly, Wiggly, World; or PFTR = Please follow these rules) *No spam To see rules on using emoticons, click here Message Walls and Blogs *Do not swear at any time. *Please be nice and respectful to others. *No slang. *No Flame Wars. *No Chain Mail. *No threats or any offensive messages *Do not delete any messages. *Do not edit another person's blog post. It's like someone ruining a project you worked very hard on and could take forever to reconstruct it. Users with Rights *Follow all of the rules above, of course! *Use your power wisely. *If you want to block (or ban) someone on Wigglepedia, inform Jacob, the head admin, why you want the user banned from Wigglepedia and they'll help you decide if they deserve to be banned or not. *Don't ban people unless they caused a problem in Wigglepedia. Don't ban because of personal problems. Emoticons *Do not spam by using the emoticons repeatitly. Category:Community Category:Important